


Presentation

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s just… um…you’re married to General O’Neill, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332232) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

As part of the preparations for making the Stargate Program public in the next decade or so, the SGC had arranged a conference for the military and civilian scientists they thought would be best able to help them break the news that aliens existed. They were starting small, showing off some of the less of the less ostentatious technologies they’d reverse-engineered to the scientists who weren’t as much in the spotlight, hoping to judge who should be told how much and when.

Sam, of course, was at the head of it, as the highest ranking military scientist and the head of the SGC, putting in an appearance at all of the presentations going on that day, and adding her own impressions on the scientists they were evaluating.

“Did you have a question about the last lecture, Dr. Leitner?” she asked, as the woman approached her in the hotel lobby.

“No, General Carter,” the other scientist said, hesitantly. “It’s just… um…you’re married to General O’Neill, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” said Sam. They hadn’t made any big announcement of their marriage outside the SGC, but there wasn’t any point in trying to keep it quiet when their youngest child was about to turn four. Jack had put in a token appearance earlier that morning, looking particularly dashing in his dress uniform, and had left as soon as he could. “If you wanted to talk with him, he’s already left.”

“No, I know,” said Dr. Leitner. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sam frowned. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“A couple of us went out for lunch, during the break— Dr. Travers has never been to D.C. before and we wanted to show him this great noodle place we know— and we saw General O’Neill at a café. He, um, he was with someone.”

“Then he probably met someone he knew,” said Sam. “He worked in D.C. for years.”

“Yes, but, General Carter, it was a woman. She and General O’Neill looked very friendly, even with the kids all there.”

“Ah,” said Sam. “Was the woman brunette, hair in pigtails, with four kids?”

“I… yes,” said Dr. Leitner. “I think there were four.”

“That would be Vala Mal Doran-Jackson, Dr. Jackson’s wife, and only two of those kids were theirs. She was supposed to have them all day, but I figured Jack would want to be with our two if he could.”

“Oh,” said Dr. Leitner. “Oh. I’m sorry, General Carter, I just assumed…”

“Well, you know what they say about assuming?”

The other scientist managed a smile. “It makes an ‘ass’ out of ‘u’ and ‘me’. I really am sorry, general.”

“That’s all right,” said Sam. “Jack— General O’Neill— and I prefer to keep our personal life private, and the Jacksons even more so.”

“I completely understand,” said Dr. Leitner. “And I wish you all the best, really.”

With an awkward wave, she hurried off, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the lobby, feeling confused.

“Hey, Carter.” Jack had lost his uniform jacket and tie— they were probably with their daughter, who at four had already announced her plans to become an Air Force pilot— and he carried a paper carry-out bag. “I know there’s usually food at these shindigs, but I figured you’d probably get yourself too busy to each any.”

Sam grinned and leaned up to kiss him, right there in the lobby.

“Not that I’m complaining,” said Jack. “But that didn’t feel like it was just for the sandwich.”

She laughed. “Nope. Just for being you.”

“Okay. I’ll just keep that up, then.”

“Yes, please do.”

THE END


End file.
